


Nuts about you

by Screamingsquider



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, My first fic, did i really write this just to make the title a shitty pun?, rip yuri's wallet, takes place during episode 10, the nut bag™, yes i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screamingsquider/pseuds/Screamingsquider
Summary: What if there was a ring inside the nut bag™?





	

Yuri had been thinking about rings since the airport.

 

“It’s almost like a marriage proposal” Victor had said, and in that moment Yuri realized that was exactly what he wanted.

 

After practice, Yuri dragged Victor into the streets of Barcelona in an impromptu sightseeing date turned shopping spree. There was only one item on Yuri’s shopping list. He was a man on a mission. While Victor was distracted at a store, practically flying from rack to rack, Yuri decided to strike.

 

“Come find me in the nut shop when you’re done.” He said

 

At Victor’s absentminded nod Yuri smiled and walked out towards the street. Instead of directly heading into the nut shop, Yuri turned down a narrow pathway into a jewelry store they had passed earlier. Yuri was almost immediately drawn to the simple, traditional wedding bands rather than the flashy ones. Especially the gold rings which shone like sunlight under the showroom lights.

 

The ring cost Yuri almost the entirety of his budget for the trip, but he knew it was well worth it for Victor. It was hard to keep a smile off of his face as he strolled into the nut shop. He swiftly bought a small bag of the nearest variety of nuts to avoid suspicion and hide the ring in the shopping bag just as Victor approached with his arms full of new clothes.

 

                                                             _____________________________________________________________

 

Hours later the bag was missing.

 

Yuri felt a familiar feeling of anxiety rising in him. His plans for surprising Victor with a picture perfect proposal were ruined. Victor and Yuri searched and searched for the bag, but it’s familiar green print was no where to be seen. After a seemingly infinite amount of time Victor’s patience ran out.

 

“It’s okay Yuri,” he said, his famous press smile barely masking his irritation.

 

“I’ll just go back and get another one!” proclaimed Yuri, already formulating a plan to ditch Victor so he could return the jewelry store.

 

“The nut shop should be closed by now. Let’s head back, you’re tired right?”

 

Victor was right of course; the nut shop would be closed. But the jewelry store **_wouldn’t_**. And Victor still had on that infuriating fake smile so Yuri couldn’t help but snap

 

“ You don’t have to say it like that!” despite knowing that Victor had no idea what was really in the bag.

They ended up walking through the Christmas market in at first in relative silence. Yuri was searching for and answer. How could he still make the perfect proposal happen?

 

When Yuri’s eyes landed on another jewelry store he stopped walking abruptly. Suddenly, having the perfect proposal didn’t matter anymore. He just wanted Victor to stay by his side forever, not as a coach but as an equal. A life partner.

 

“I want to go in that store!” he exclaimed, striding in before Victor had a chance to respond.

 

Yuri paid Victor’s bewildered expression no mind as he asked to see the rings behind the glass counter. Yuri wasn’t sure if it was because he had Victor beside him but the gold in the new ring seemed to glow brighter than the last.

 

                                                                  __________________________________________________________

 

Later when in front of the cathedral with the soft sounds of the choir singing in the background Yuri placed the ring on Victor’s quivering hand and Victor surprised him by pulling a nearly identical ring of his own, Yuri thought to himself that this moment was more perfect than anything that he could of planned.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this for a pun. 
> 
> Come scream with me on tumblr @screamingsquider
> 
> Dedicated to Cynthia <3


End file.
